Wake Me Up When November Ends
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Based on the song 'Wake me up when September ends' By Green Day. She remembers, and it never gets easier. In memory of my mother.


The original song is 'Wake me up when September ends' by Green Day. For my purposes, it is November, and I have changed the lyrics a bit as well. Please, don't sue, just review. I own nothing.

_God Bless Yvonne Hiltz. August 23, 1964 – November 11, 2006. Long live the Scrabble Queen. _

_I Love you Mom!_

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when November ends 

Everyone noticed that she drew more into herself as it neared November 11th. Booth was popping in at least twice a day just to check on her, and to try to keep her spirits up. It had been a long time, but it still effected her heavily.

Like my mother's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when November ends 

Seven years! She couldn't believe it had been that long since her mother's remains had been found. The lab had changed little, with the team dynamic still firmly intact. She still argued with Booth, although living with and being engaged to him had changed things. Angela and Hodgins were still hitched, and flaunting it around the lab. Zack was dating, but still 'unattached'. Cam was still bossy and was now married to a lawyer.

Glancing up and out the window, Brennan saw that it was raining. Shifting her gaze to the clock on her desk, she heaved a sigh and got up. It was time – rain or not she was going out to that grave yard, to talk to the headstone that couldn't talk back. Grabbing her keys, she headed out of the lab while pointedly ignoring the pitying stares from her co-workers. She had to do this, and do it alone.

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are 

Ten minutes later Brennan was kneeling in front of her mother, placing a bouquet of daisies up against the grave.

"Hey mom." She started. Every year it got easier to just 'talk' to her mother. "It's me, Tempe. I'm back, and you... obviously aren't. God, I miss you, and I miss Daddy, and I miss Russ. But I'm not alone anymore, Mom. Booth, well..." She trailed off and twisted the simple band on her left hand.

"I know you are smiling." She said, smiling herself. "He asked me to marry him. How could I say no to the one man who understands me? You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up to take me home later. _He cares,_ Mom. I never thought I would find that, but I did. I love him SO much." She swiped at the tears in her eyes which were now mixing with the ever persistent rain.

"I love you, Mom. I'll be back soon to see you again. Say hello to Daddy for me, where ever he is." Getting up off her tired knees, Brennan turned, and wasn't surprised to see Booth leaning against a tree, umbrella in hand.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"Feeling better?" He asked, moving so that she could get under the umbrella.

"Mmm hmm. At least now I can rest my mind. I always worry..."

Booth stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a rather wet hug. "It's ok to be sad."

"Thank you, Booth."

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when November ends 

Somehow, Brennan felt like she had a guardian angel out there somewhere. After a hard case, she would go visit her mother, and a feeling of peace would come to her. Booth helped as well, and would always support her.

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when November ends

like my mother's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when November ends  
wake me up when November ends  
wake me up when November ends 

Three kids, a wedding, a house, a dog, and 13 years later, although not necessarily in that order, it was the twentieth anniversary of her mother's discovery. The small family stood in front of her grave as Mrs. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan and Mr. Seeley Booth tried to explain to their kids about their grandmother.

"Skylar! Come back here!" Brennan scolded the seven year old, who had been chasing a butterfly between the headstones. She adjusted the two year old on her hip and turned to Booth. "Where's Parker?"

"Right here, Dr. Bones. Hey Maxie." The teenager responded, and the baby laughed. Once everyone was assembled, Brennan started to speak.

"This is your grandmother Ruth. She was found twenty years ago today."

"Why is she square?" Asked a confused Skylar, pointing at the headstone.

"No, Skylar, she's buried here. The stone just marks where she lays." Booth explained.

"Oh. Can I say hi?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, hun. Let's all say hello." The family all stood in silence and prayed.

Brennan had come along way. She had gone to church a few times with Booth, and was getting the hang of talking to the headstone.

_Hey mom. I still miss you a lot. I've said this before, but you're a grandmother! Sometimes I can't believe it myself. I have a family. Skylar, Parker, Booth, and now Max- they're my family. I still have Ange, Jack and Zack though. My life is really great, Mom. I also know I will see you someday. Booth's taught me that. Well, until next time._

_I love you._


End file.
